the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Conda
Conda, also known as The Doctor and Doctor Void, was a wizard who considered himself a skilled surgeon, even though his patients were often maimed after experiencing his "operations." At some point many years after 1935, he saved Mr. Demonic NoHead's life, although losing someone named Williamson had resulted in enmity between the two evildoers. He proposed an alliance with the ex-Dark Lord. Biography Early life Conda's origin is unknown. Career as a scientist Conda was remembered as a truly promising surgeon. He was searching for immortality, and was hoping that his experiments on his patients' insides would point him on a path to discover it. His pursuit of immortality earned him the nickname "Doctor Void". He was known to use necroserpents, a snake hybrid of his own invention, in his work. Imprisonment and Williamson's murder At some point in his life, Doctor Conda was sentenced to imprisonment. Mr. Demonic NoHead freed him, placing the doctor in his debt. His reasons for rescuing the Doctor are unclear. At another point, Conda learned that Mr. Demonic NoHead had killed a woman named Williamson, leaving him furious, as it had "cost him a great opportunity". Locating Mr. Demonic NoHead After being pushed into a void following an intense duel somewhere in Wisconsin, Doctor Conda appeared before Mr. Demonic NoHead. The ex-Dark Lord asked Conda to free him. Conda, in turn, asked the former Dark Lord to confess in having caused Williamson's death. He refused, so Conda threw several necroserpents into the void, which disintegrated upon entering. Demonic finally relented and confessed, so Conda released him by use of a spell. Conda prepared to take him in for healing, but he was disturbed to hear Mr. Demonic NoHead's thoughts. The latter was indignant over being forced to cave in to blackmail and considered betraying Conda, though he had not yet decided whether or not to do so. For good measure, Conda took a wooden beam lying nearby and knocked him out by hitting him in the head. Proposing an alliance Following this, Conda took Mr. Demonic NoHead abroad and helped heal him from his wounds, thus repaying his debt of gratitude. Upon making a full recovery, Mr. Demonic NoHead thanked Conda. Conda, pointing out that the Dark Lord had "taken a great opportunity away" by killing Williamson, demanded for payment before he rejoined the NoHeads. Once again, Demonic considered taking his life, but relented as Conda had just saved his own. He sent a war robot to fetch a money bag from the First NoHead Base, and when he returned, Demonic promptly destroyed him and gave Doctor Conda its remains. With the money bag and fragmented robot parts, Doctor Conda began "scientific study" with Mr. Demonic NoHead's means of compensation. Feeling they were finally even, Doctor Conda proceeded to bring up his idea of forming an alliance between the two. Personality and traits Doctor Conda gained notoriety for the cruelty he inflicted upon his patients. He was intelligent and resourceful, as he attempted to influence Mr. Demonic NoHead to assist his schemes. An example of his quick thinking was when he used a wooden beam to easily incapacitate Mr. Demonic NoHead seconds after deeming it a necessary course. Powers and abilities Doctor Conda was a telepath, being capable of reading the thoughts of others, as he did to Mr. Demonic NoHead. He has a strong intellect, as he attempted to influence Mr. Demonic NoHead to assist him in his plans. He was also a resourceful quick-thinker, as he used a wooden beam to easily incapacitate Mr. Demonic NoHead seconds after deeming it necessary to do so. Relationships Williamson It is clear that Conda knew Williamson, because he became sad and infuriated following her alleged murder by Mr. Demonic NoHead, something he called "undeserved". When he was summoned by Mr. Demonic NoHead, he rescued her on the terms that he confessed to killing Williamson. He also demanded compensation for losing Williamson, which came in the form of gifts of currency and machinery. Mr. Demonic NoHead Conda had a love-hate relationship with the Dark Lord of Metta, Mr. Demonic NoHead. They started out on good terms, though they presumably fell apart following the alleged murder of Williamson. He saved him from being killed by Sheriff Bullseye, when he rescued him and he demanded for compensation for Williamson's death. He then proposed an alliance, but it is unclear if Mr. Demonic NoHead accepted or declined. Appearances * Category:Convicts Category:Criminals Category:Healers Category:Males Category:Mettan allies Category:Villains Category:Wizards